The Start of A Beautiful, what is this anyway?
by xoxobrexoxo
Summary: This is my first fanfic. A look deeper into the minds of Patrick and Kat, and a look deeper into the family of Patrick and the past of Kat. Katrick. I don't own any of these characters they belong to ABC family. Does contain rape.
1. A Whole Lot Better

**Patrick**

It's not like I don't know that no one at this stupid school thinks I'm scary, and it isn't as though I don't know why, but really do I look like a murderous cannibal with drug lord mother to you? Never mind, don't answer that. The truth is this lame excuse for an educational facility was my daily dose of torture, probably why I look so tortured, until the Stratford sisters decided to make Padua High their domain.

The blonde one scared him a little; she was tiny and looked like she could probably snap her fingers back in wherever Ohio and there would be people catering to her every need. She wasn't interesting to me; she looked like a carbon copy of one of Chastity's cheerleaders. _See, I was right. She's going over there right now to befriend them._

Her sister is who caught Patrick's eyes, apparently the rest of the school thought so too; everyone was looking at her. Well, she did just ram Chastity's BMW with her old tanker intentionally, admirable. I definitely liked this girl. She had brown hair, nothing like her sister. She probably could intimidate the entire population of Padua High with one glare. _Tough, that was a good word to describe her. _She was headed to the office, probably to receive her sentence for messing up Chastity's day; this was the perfect opportunity to find out her name, at least.

I hopped off my motorcycle and headed towards the building, only receiving a few scared glances from the pathetic students here. My sister, of course, waved. She didn't seem to understand the concept of avoidance and the integrity of my reputation. The entire student body probably thought that she was just some nice chick I dated who couldn't get over me, though. Still, I thought we had made it clear that we were not to associate with one another in public. See, no one thought Bre's parents were criminals, but the problem with that was those people were my parents too. There was something seriously messed up about how different we turned out, but whatever; I'm getting sidetracked, back to the girl with guts. She was in the office getting her sentence. Apparently she wasn't read in on who ran the school here; she was actually upset at the monarchy that ran this school, of which Chastity took the throne.

"Look Katherine. I can tell that you are going to be a very affective activist some day, but here we keep Chastity happy and you aren't going to mess that up with your 'we are the world' feminist attitude, ok?" So she was an activist, not surprising. She was a feminist, so she was about equal rights to all; great.

I wasn't the least bit shocked when she fought back, "That is so stupid. Aren't we all supposed to have equal rights? She was taking my parking space. I just asserted my rights as a human."

"Well you can assert your rights elsewhere. Now shoo, I've got to go make nice with the super attendant. Thank you for making this day pleasant…" Great, now the principal saw me standing here. I tried to busy myself with some scissors, only pissing her off, "Mr. Verona, in trouble again? I think I met your soul mate. Come in, and leave the sharp object."

I saw the Katherine girl giving me the once over as she was leaving and I was entering. To annoy her and get close to her, I blocked her path out of the door. She didn't take that kindly.

"Personal space, ever heard of it?" Well, she certainly wasn't scared of me. In fact I would venture to guess she found me a little annoying. This only amused me, but to maintain the integrity of my reputation around this high school I kept my mouth shut.

After having a brief little chat with the principal, about the, and I quote, "shenanigans" I've probably been up to and a sentencing of detention for said questionable activities that may or may not have happened, I headed out to see where this Katherine girl was. Okay, Katherine didn't suit her. She was more of a _Kat._ Yeah, that was better, now I wasn't imagining my sister's old dolls when I thought of her.

Speaking of my church going sister, she seemed to also forget that _speaking _to me in public spaces wasn't allowed. It isn't like I didn't like my sister. I would do anything for her; beat up a guy who tried to make a move on her, even take care of her when I didn't want to. She just disappointed me occasionally. She was so beautiful, talented and over half of the guys at this school had a crush on her. Instead of having fun and dating these guys, of which some are pretty decent and even Christian, she insists on waiting until she's out of high school because high school dating is so trivial anyway. Well, she is right there: high school dating was about as idiotic as you could imagine. Relationships lasting a month tops and virginity being given away to that 'one special guy', who breaks up with you immediately after getting what he wants, is what high school relationships consisted of. At least I never had to worry about Bre getting knocked up or being called a slut. She was waiting until she was married, like God intended. She spent most of her time with her youth group, reading her Bible, praying, and being a missionary.

"Hey Patty," she said as she walked over to me. There were people staring; her friends, teachers, some gothic girl, and the entire cheerleading squad. They were probably all wondering what I would do: suck her blood, kill her with my glare, or start making out with her. Great; did she have to use her nick name for me?

"Hey Bre," I glared at her, just to maintain the persona, but she knew why I had.

"So, did you see that new girl earlier, the one that hit Chastity's car?" Bre started in on a topic she seemed to know I would be interested in. When my eyes brightened for a fraction of a second she raised her eyebrows knowingly. I swear, sometimes I thought my sister might be psychic. She claimed she was just related to people well, but I wasn't too sure.

"What about her?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to say about said girl.

"Nothing, it just seemed like she would be someone who would catch your interest," I noted the sarcasm in her voice. Obviously she would be, she was the anti-usual, and by usual I mean bleach blonde or bottle brunette looking for a quick hook-up from me.

"Yeah what made you think that?" I asked, faking anger.

"Well, didn't you notice, she hates this school just as much as you do, and she has a little sister that annoys the crap out of her, but she loves her anyway," Bre continued happily, ignoring the faux anger.

"Oh how sweet, you've actually deluded yourself into thinking that I love you," I joked with her. She was really great, and only occasionally did I have to sit through one of her lectures about sex and love and God. I remember a time when she used to be just like me. When she was thirteen she used her charm and friendliness to convince a piercing and tattoo artist to give her two piercings and a tattoo. Not even I would be able to do that, but one day she comes home with a stud in her nose and one in her eyebrow. Then, if that didn't freak mom and dad out enough, she starts flaunting the tattoo of a cross on her back. She used to drink a lot and party even more. She got saved about a month after the incident, and although she regretted her decisions deeply, she still sports a stud in her nose, a ring in her eyebrow and a tattoo on her upper back. She explained to me that it was a part of her and it reminded her of what God saved her from. I was fine with the explanation that she just enjoyed being a little bad ass.

"You know you do," Bre teased, "I have to get off to class."

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her arm playfully, "Wait, what class, aren't you supposed to have 1st period off?"

"AP Psych. The joys of learning the workings of a mind like yours," she smiled. Her smile was similar to mine, alluring, charming and, if she wanted it to be, dangerous.

"What kind of minds are you studying now?" I returned the devilish smile.

"Criminal," I should've seen that one coming.

"Thank you so much sis, remind me to give you proper thanks later, okay?"

"Patrick you aren't allowed to do that anymore; remember what happened last time?" she was right mom and dad wouldn't let me get away with it, but it was still fun to tease her with.

"You sure about that? All I'd have to do is sneak into your room and then…BAM! You'd never see it coming. One second your hair is beautiful and long and blonde, the next it's gone," I planned out mischievously. I would never actually do it, even if I wasn't going to get in trouble. Last time I did, she was nine, and school pictures were a week later. She cried herself to sleep the next night, and I got in big trouble. It was bad enough to see my little sister crying, but then I got my but whooped for causing it.

"You wouldn't Patty because I would tell the whole entire school that you're my brother and you still sleep with the blankie mom got you when you were three. Granted, people would probably just think that you strangle your helpless victims with it," she replied enthusiastically. She would too; I bet that she wanted nothing more than to announce over the PA system that I in fact wasn't the scary hot murdering psycho that everyone thought I was but rather a caring brother who pretends to be scary to maintain space between me and the losers at this school. Her announcement would make everyone who kept their distance as a safety precaution suddenly think it was ok to sit by me at lunch or talk to me in the hallway. Yeah, that was _not_ going to happen.

"All right fine, I won't but before you go…" I stopped short realizing what I was about to say, "Never mind."

"You were going to ask me to keep a look out for Kat, because _you like her, you want to kiss her_, _you want to have sex with her and call her later,_" Bre mocked in a singsong voice. I grabbed her before she could go any further, people could hear her for god's sake! I guess I put myself in this situation; I had put my hand over her mouth and I should've known that she wouldn't let that happen without a bit of a fight. She bit down hard on my hand.

"Ow!" I screamed, removing my hand from her mouth angrily. The entire student body was in shock, most of them had cultivated around the quad to see why the heck a supposed criminal was talking to the school saint. I could only imagine what was going through their minds. They probably thought I was trying to kidnap her; or maybe that we were playing some sick sex game. Ew, that thought almost made me puke in my mouth. I think Bre was having the same thoughts because she looked angry and slightly embarrassed. After a quick goodbye she scampered off to her next class, receiving many stares as she went. My sister wasn't a slut, and that's what all these people were thinking. I wanted to shut Chastity's little bitchy mouth as she was spreading rumors about my little sister all over the school. I was a little happier seeing that Kat's sister looked a little uncomfortable gossiping about Bre, but she participated anyway.

After glaring at those idiots until they left scared, my mind went back to the topic it had ultimately been on since I saw it, I mean _her_. Kat was the only thing my mind could stay focused on without wanting to injure someone or puke in my mouth. This year had just gotten a whole lot better.

**This is my first fanfic. Next chapter will be up soon!!**


	2. Obsession?

**Kat**

This stupid school was exactly like my old one back in Ohio. It was scarily similar; stupid girls, perverted horny guys, and teachers that didn't care if people weren't treated equally here. I got in trouble for asserting my rights as an American citizen. There were only two differences between Ohio and here: no one here, except Bianca, knew about my past and there was this _guy._

I never would be caught saying this out loud, especially in front of Bianca, but the guy with the leather jacket sitting on the motorcycle was hot! I was kind-of disgusted that the words "hot" and "guy" coincided in one of my thoughts. I sounded like my old cheerleading self. That was so _not _good.

He was different from the rest of the guys at school; he looked like he hated this school just as much as I think I did and he was the only person that didn't look horrified when I rammed Chastity's car. He only looked mildly amused. I ran into him again in the office. I'm pretty sure he blocked my exit intentionally, and I tried my best to look pissed but that is a little hard when butterflies are fluttering through your stomach. _Butterflies _and _fluttering, _I really need to get away from this guy; I'm starting to sound like Bianca, which is not something I'm proud of.

What did I even know about this guy anyway? He was probably just like the rest, and just lured you in with those dark eyes, curly brown locks, and lips that looked—what am I even doing? I can't seriously think about this now. I had just left a place where that was what I was known for, so why would I want to start that again here? But, I couldn't get him out of my head. I didn't even know his name so I don't really know why I cared so much, and here I go again thinking about him like he's the center of the world.

Well, right now he was the center of most attention at this school. It seemed she was right about the girls hanging all over him thing, because a girl just walked up to him and she doesn't look like his type at all. I don't know why it made me angry, but I really wanted to hit something all of a sudden.

She was nothing like him. She was blonde, small, with piercings, so maybe that was his type, but she was someone Bianca might actually make friends with and that was scary. They seemed to be arguing, so maybe she's just obsessed with him? Why do I even care? She's mocking him now and—wait, did he just put his hand over her mouth. Was he trying to kidnap her or something? I looked around, to see if this was the usual behavior for the two, but apparently it wasn't because everyone else was in shock also. Some people actually looked concerned for the girl's safety. But, she bit him! What the heck! She actually bit him, and he seemed angry about it. She looked a little embarrassed, probably realizing that the whole school was watching.

The blonde left; leaving the hottie to stand there glaring at anyone who dared glance at him. I dared and luckily he was looking a different way. I was glad that he couldn't clump me with the group of people that were watching him and the girl like they were a reality t.v. show. The bell rang officially snapping me out of my reverie and back into the school zone. I headed off towards AP Psych, completely unaware of who I'd be sitting next to.

_Great. _Really, did one of the only two people I didn't want to see have to be in my first class? She was sitting there reading something. Looked like a big book. When I realized that there was nowhere else to sit but right next to her; I was even more pissed. I was determined to find out what he saw in her. Did he go for blondes? Was he into girls that—why do I keep doing this? It's ridiculous; I never act like this.

I sat down next to her, trying to see what book she was reading. It was the Bible for god's sake! She was definitely not this guy's type. He looked dark and dangerous, and the closest this girl got to that was the piercings on her face. She closed the book and set it in her bag, noticing me as she did so.

She looked overly excited to see me for a fraction of a second, but she seemed to get over it quickly, "Hi, I'm Bre, you must be new here?"

I was confused; no one in high school was this friendly to _me. _Wasn't this girl the least bit intimidated by her? Then again, she seemed to be comfortable talking to that guy.

"Yeah I am new here. I'm Kat."

"I like your name, is it short for something?" Why in the hell was she asking all these questions? I mean, really do I look like someone who discusses name origins?

I answered her anyway, mostly because I was deeply _intrigued_ by the guy she was speaking to, "Yeah it is actually. Katherine," might as well get straight to the point, "So, what's up with that guy you were arguing with in the quad earlier?" I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but it sounded a little harsh to me.

She didn't seem to care, she was happy I asked, "Oh, Patrick, yeah he's different."

I didn't even care that I sounded like a gossiping school girl with the next words that came out of my mouth, "Different? How so?"

Bre smirked, seeming to know the intentions behind my third degree, "His name is Patrick Verona. He's a rumored cannibal with a drug lord for a mom," she seemed to disagree completely with the rumors; it looked like she was about to start laughing at the absurdity of it all, "He keeps to himself and what you saw in the quad was a little squabble between friends. Trust me, we are nothing more than friends," Bre answered the question I had been dying to ask since I sat down. I actually liked this girl now, she was nice enough. A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth and I could tell she noticed it, "Enough about Patrick though, what about you?"

I couldn't really grasp the meaning behind her question, "What about me?"

"Well what school did you transfer from? Do you have any siblings? How do you like this _fine_ establishment? Are you sitting by anyone at lunch?" She asked them all so quickly and casually that it took me a second to respond.

"I transferred here from a school in Ohio with my little sister. I don't usually enjoy school and I have no plans to sit next to anybody at lunch. Why?"

"I just wanted to know more about you, and was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and Patrick. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," It sounded to me like she thought that he would actually mind, and she also seemed to get satisfaction from that fact.

What I said next was unlike me, "Sure, of course." I even said it nicely, which is weird for me considering my usual attitude, but this girl was all nice and stuff. She was friendly and didn't act like a bimbo with pom-poms in her hands. My dad would be proud, I had actually made a friend and I wasn't extremely disappointed by it.

Class after class passed and I noticed I had none of them, so far, with Patrick Verona. I had a couple other classes with Bre, and we made plans to hang out later in the week, surprising me intensely. She also gave me the scoop on the school. The major cliques, the good teachers, the mean ones, and managed to slip in a few more things about Patrick. I was genuinely excited for lunch with Bre and _Patrick. _

Bre came up to me after fourth period to walk with me to lunch. She received a few glances from people in the halls. They were probably all still talking about what had happened earlier, but she was totally unfazed by it all.

"Hey Kat, I just need to stop by my locker real quick, you want to come?"

"Sure, lead the way," I followed behind her, my mind wandering back to Patrick, until I saw the tattoo on her back, "Woah, wait a second; you have a tattoo?"

She stopped in her tracks and then looked over to me, smiling as always, "Yeah, I got it when I was thirteen. I convinced the artist that I was eighteen. Not a very hard feat considering what my smile used to do to people. I could get anyone to agree with me. All it took was a look into my seemingly innocent eyes and a flash of my grin and I could probably have got the keys to the White House," I actually kind-of believed her about the whole White House thing. She did seem to have a lot of devilish charm hidden behind her angelic smile.

"Did the tattoo hurt?" I couldn't help but ask. I used to want one, but of course my dad had convinced me not to.

"Well, I couldn't really tell. I drank too much to even care, but when my family found out, yeah that hurt at little more than a needle to the back. My brother, of course, applauded me and told me it was very bad ass of me. Just think how disappointed he was when I turned away from all that stuff."

"You still wear the piercings though?"

"Yeah, well they're a part of me now. I can't get rid of the past, but I can try and make a better future."

We were at her locker by now. I didn't think that she would have ever gotten a tattoo; it just didn't seem like something she would do, but then again I had only met her a few hours ago. When she had put her books away she started leading me to a secluded corner of the quad, where Patrick was sitting, alone. He looked intense and when he saw me and Bre together his jaw tightened. He glared at her, a glare she gladly returned with a cheerful smile and a wink. What was going on? He looked angry to see us together.

"Patty, have you met my new friend Kat?" Did she seriously just call him Patty? What in the hell was going on here?

He didn't reply, he just continued to glare at her. Bre got fed up and started glaring back. It was eerie how quick she went from smiley and approachable to someone I don't think anyone would even think of approaching. Her glare was evil and _exactly_ the same as _Patrick's._

I broke the silence, "Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?"

Instead of Bre answering me, Patrick answered. His voice was deep and gravely, "Bre is my sister."

My new friend was related to my _obsession?_


	3. Last Summer, Was A Little Hazy

**Patrick**

What the hell was going on? It was just my luck that Bre made friends with Kat. It wasn't really surprising, of course my sister would get all buddy, buddy with the one girl I would rather her not befriend.

Kat's reaction was expected. First, her eyes flashed with confusion; then, understanding. Finally she decided on angry, "What the hell?"

Bre was amused, not at all surprising, "Kat, meet Patrick, my brother when he isn't being a murderous cannibal."

I wasn't going to take this sitting down, which is exactly why I stood up, "I can't say I'm surprised Bre."

"He's your brother?" Kat didn't look like she was really angry anymore, she just looked embarrassed. She pulled on Bre's arm, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it really mattered. You don't seem like someone who would really care," Bre's eyes gleamed. She was trying to set me and Kat up. She was trying to play matchmaker.

I thought Kat might come back with a witty remark or argue, but I guess her and Bre are better friends than I thought because she smiled, "you're right I don't. Why don't we all sit down and enjoy our lunch."

"Sure whatever, but first I need to talk to my sister, _alone,_" I didn't want to be mean to Kat, but I really was mad at my sister and some of that anger spilled over into my words.

"Ok," Kat sat down awkwardly and I pulled Bre away by the arm. She looked like she was about to laugh.

"Now Patty do we really want a repeat of this morning. The whole school already thinks I'm a slut for biting you," she was _laughing._ I wasn't in the mood for that. She needed to shut up so I could yell.

"Why would you befriend _her?_" I asked, fuming. I didn't even think about what I was saying. Somewhere in the back of my head I guess I knew this would hit the wrong nerve with my sister. She hated being bossed around or told what to do, _especially _by those of the male gender. It brought back bad memories.

Her jaw tightened and the laughter stopped abruptly. She was angry, and now I was going to get it. It's a rare occasion when Bre gets angry, when she does, though, she is scarier than me. The saying 'if looks could kill' comes to mind, "If you think you can control who my friends are then you are sorely mistaken Patrick. I am allowed to make friends with whoever the hell I want," she was yelling causing yet another scene, "Kat is a nice person and I want to be friends with her and you can just deal with it," I looked around at the faces, happy that I couldn't see Kat among them, yet, "Just because you finally found someone, other than me and those stupid friends from that stupid club, that you can actually stand being around does _not_ mean she's off limits as a friend to me. So, you better get this straight, you may be scary and intimidating to everyone else in this school, but you don't even come close to scaring me. Remember, I've been through a hell of a lot worse than you being _disappointed _in me. I can handle that, but you will _never _tell me what to do again when you don't even know what's best for yourself," she was serious, and I was frightened. Rarely did my sister bring up the events of last summer, and for good reason too. Things were starting to get more personal, and if my sister wasn't having a rant right now she'd realize she didn't want to say this stuff in front of the entire student body. We didn't discuss what happened on vacation in Florida last summer, so I guess right now was as good a time as any. I pulled my sister into the halls of the school leaving the crowd and Kat, who was now listening in, behind us. I looked for a room, any empty room. Bre was on the verge of tears and I brought us into the empty history room and locked the door.

"Bre, listen…" I started not sure what I could do to comfort her.

"No, Patrick. You listen," tears were trailing down her face. Every wall Bre had put around this past event, whether it be anger or cheerfulness, was crashing down, "You_ let _them do it. You didn't help me. Do you even remember what you _told_ them to do _to me?_ What you _watched_ them do? Were you too stoned to remember that you watched me getting carried away by a couple of _your friends?_ Do you remember me calling out for your help, over and over again? I _begged _you to help me, and you didn't. The next morning you said you didn't even remember the night before," Since we had never talked about this, these questions were a shock, and not a good one. The news that my friends were the ones that did it to her and that I told them to. Sickening was a good word to describe how I felt right now. All that pain she was going through was because of me. I had let my own sister get _raped._ She never told me it was Robbie and Luke that did this to her. She told me it was no one I knew, that he had already left. She told me she was fine. I should've known; she had always been a good liar. My mind wandered back to the morning after.

_Bre walked in to the hotel room, she looked like she had been crying a lot. I was officially over my high from last night. Clear as day. I didn't remember anything from the night before but that's how it was supposed to be._

"_Hey what's up little sister?" I was cheerful; smoking had always made me happy._

_She started bawling, and my brotherly instincts kicked in. They were a little hazed because of all the drugs and alcohol I had, had over the past week but they were still there, "What happened?"_

_She looked shocked that I would even ask, like I should already know. It's not like I had superpowers or something. She plopped onto the couch. I noticed some bruises forming on her wrists, "Did someone hurt you?"_

_She bit her lip, and then, in the smallest voice possible, she said, "Yes."_

"_Who, when, how?" My arm was around her by now, something she seemed to find very discomforting._

"_Last night, on the beach. They…"she stopped short._

"_They what, Bre? What did they do to you?" I had an odd feeling of guilt seep into my chest. I don't even know why, but I shoved it aside there was more important things to deal with. Much more important things._

"_They raped me," she basically whispered it, and that guilt was there again along with an urge to kill whoever it was and sympathy for my sister. I figured the guilt was probably because I couldn't stop it. How wrong I was. We sat there for what seemed like hours. I could hear as her sobs became soft whimpers, my eyes never left the wall. I couldn't look at her, it would hurt too much._

Much like it did now. I was a horrible person. I had let it happen and I didn't even remember. Everything made sense now. It explained why she was appalled when I asked her what happened; it explained why she didn't want me to touch her. She was so hurt by my complete unawareness. She was probably still hurt by the fact that Robbie and Luke remained my friends. That is, up until now, I can't believe I associated myself with them. I can't believe that I brought them into my house, our house. I couldn't face looking her in the eyes, "I was there," I gulped.

She seemed to have calmed some, I don't know why; I would've been tearing me up right now for what I did if I was her. She took in a deep breath, "Yes," she said it in the same ashamed tone she used that morning.

"What did I tell them to do to you?" I didn't want to know what I had told them to do to my baby sister, but I needed to know. I needed to know, because I needed to remember that night. I didn't want to but I needed to.

"Patrick," she shook her head. She was trying to save _me _pain. Now that her breakdown was over she had kicked into God mode and she was concerned about _me_.

"Bre, I _need _to know what I said to them."

"You invited me to hang out with you that night, do you remember?" When I shook my head she continued, "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't with all that smoke clouding your brain. You asked me to hang out with you and _Robbie _and _Luke_," her tone when she said their names was filled with pure disgust that I even counted them as friends. I didn't blame her, "You were getting high as a kite and they were drinking some. I was wearing a short skirt and a tank-top. I remember burning them the next day. Your _friends _started coming on to me. They called me pretty and were making suggestive comments about a threesome. You just laughed and said have fun. I was terrified. You didn't see them. They weren't kidding, they were dead serious. The come-ons got worse and _Luke_ started touching my…legs. I asked you for help, but you weren't hearing any of it. You kept repeating over and over to have fun, like it was all you could come up with. The _Robbie _guy very blatantly grabbed my chest, I felt helpless, I felt like no one would help," she was closing her eyes now, as though reliving the moment, which she probably was.

"Did I hurt you?" This was just a question that had to be asked. If I had done something unconsciously to hurt my sister, I wouldn't be able to live with it. That's probably why I had to force the question out.

Her answer was quick and reassuring, "Patrick, you _never_ laid a finger on me, you passed out when they started taking off my clothes. It wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have let them do that to me if you were in any way _there_ that night. You weren't really, you had taken a trip and you weren't going to come back down from the high anytime soon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened and I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"Bre, you have nothing to be sorry about. This was my fault. If I had just…been a better brother I could have stopped it. I'm so sorry Bre, I really am," tears, which had never escaped my eyes since I was a kid, were now streaming down my face.

"I know Patty, and if you could relive that moment I know you would do it differently but we don't get a second chance at the past, we only get a second chance with the future," she hugged me. She comforted me. I couldn't believe this had happened, but I understood my sister now.

"Thanks B. You're the most understanding, loving person on this planet and the best sister ever," this moment wouldn't go into one of the many history books surrounding us, but this brother-sister moment was important for us. People might be moving outside in the hallways, some of them even talking about what happened in the quad, but none of that mattered because right now Bre and I were seeing eye to eye, "and you can be friends with Kat."

When she pulled away from the hug she looked amused, "Good, because I was willing to fight you for it, and I may look small but I would put up one hell of a fight," she wiped some dried tears from her face. She looked fine now, back to her old self. I knew I wasn't looking too good. The tears were gone, sure, but I was in shock. My eyes probably looked dazed and angry. My shirt was probably wet from tears. Bre started leaving when she heard the bell, "Oh, by the way, I invited Kat over this weekend for a little sleepover."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did."

Everything seemed to be back to normal, at least on the surface

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry this chapter revolves around the Patrick and Bre as brother and sister, but I felt that it was a good time to solidify their relationship. It will make sense in later chapters, when Chastity becomes a problem. I just wanted to add a little more of the family side of Patrick and Bre. I didn't dwell a ton on Kat finding out but that's because I wanted to save her "real" reaction for her point of view. Next chapter will be mainly Katrick, and Bre will be up to no good setting them up. R/R**_


End file.
